


Speak Now

by HerDiamonds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Marriage, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, its kinda long, little drama, someone objects at Kara's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold your peace." The speaker says one last time, ready to continue the ceremony before a head pops up in the crowd and someone stands to their feet.





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when I was on tumblr and found another one of those "Who's more likely to--" posts about your OTP, and well this happened. This is my first Supergirl fanfic. I really enjoy writing and I have tons of fics on tumblr for Grey's anatomy, (@cicinicole-14) anyway, so this is what happened... read to find out more

Ever since Alex taught her about customs here on Earth, Kara always liked the custom of a wedding. She liked the fact that a couple stood in front of everyone, friends and family, repeated words of love and promises to each other, and theoretically bound their souls together. In turn, Kara taught Alex about actual soul binding on her planet. 

 

So here she stood with the one whom she loved. Their hands holding onto each other's. 

 

\---

 

Lena smiles at Kara. The blonde smiles back. There's a warmth in her now, calmed by the blonde’s smile. She was nervous for today. It  _ was  _ a big day after all… 

 

She looks at Kara and takes her all in. Her dress was a strapless one, flowing gently over her curves. Her hair was pinned up in a loose, yet messy bun and curls framing her face. Her glasses still donned her nose and Lena so badly wanted to tell her that everyone at the wedding knew she was Supergirl, so she could totally get away without wearing them, but the blonde wasn't allowed to have visitors earlier, so her words were kept to herself. 

 

\---

 

Mon-El fidgeted slightly. He couldn't believe Kara was going to do this. He smiled at her, hoping he had the courage in him to continue on with this day. He laughed to himself, still baffled at Earth’s customs and didn't see why Kara of all people wanted a wedding, but she was a bride, and what a bride wants, a bride gets...according to Winn. 

 

He looked around him. There were  _ a lot _ of people here. A lot more than he thought there would be. But...he wasn't nervous, right? It's just a wedding. Why would  _ he  _ be nervous? 

 

\---

 

J’onn was beyond elated to have been granted this honour. Kara came by his office one day, dressed in true–Kara Danvers attire, words flying out of her mouth probably as fast as she could actually fly. 

 

_ “...and ever since Jeremiah had been gone, you looked after us, you have been such a great role model and father figure in my life, it would really mean alot to me so will you please do this?”  _ Kara rambled on and on. He remembered the memory fondly and would always keep it, as it was one of his favorites.  _ “Please walk me down the aisle?” _ He had nodded to her and she jumped into his arms with a hug, almost knocking him over, clearly forgetting her strength. 

 

He kissed her hand as she had stepped up to the altar before, taking his seat gently, next to Eliza. 

 

\---

 

The wedding came fast. Almost too fast for her liking. Alex wasn't even married yet, and she for sure thought Alex would be married before Kara. Well, maybe that's a lie. Eliza knew how Alex was married to the job, but it was shocking for Kara to have announced her engagement and the wedding was so soon to follow, especially since the relationship was so newly developed. 

 

She wasn't quite sure what exactly to think, but if her daughter was happy, she was happy. And that's what mattered. 

 

\---

 

Alex stood behind and sort of next to Kara at the altar, holding a bouquet of plumerias in her hands, wearing a deep red dress, with a halter top and a semi-plunging neckline. She stood proud behind her sister, proud that her little nerdy, weird, not-from-this-planet, alien sister was getting married—albeit a tiny bit jealous that she is getting married first—but still proud. 

 

She stood behind Kara as her maid of honour, and held that title proudly, as she had just moments ago, watched Kara walk up to her future. 

 

\---

 

Maggie was elated for the Little Danvers. She was thankful Kara decided to chose her as a bridesmaid and make her feel like even more apart of the Danvers and Super family. Granted, Alex had already done that by proposing weeks ago, this seemed like an official rite of passage through Kara Danvers’ eyes, not just Alex’s. So she stood tall, as tall as she could in three inch heels, standing five foot three, and wore her deep red dress proud as she waited for Kara to start her future and daydreamed about this day to come for her and Alex later this year. 

 

\---

 

The wedding was put together fast, Kara claiming she didn't want to waste time because time apparently was limited here on this planet. So, he packed himself and Lois a bag and the two of them quickly flew to National City to watch his cousin get married. 

 

Kal-El wasn't quite thrilled in her choice of partners, but then again, he was bias and no one would ever be good enough for Kara Zor-El in his eyes. But he sat next to Lois, holding her hand, smiling as the ceremony began. 

 

\---

 

“Friends, family, we’re gathered here today to join these two in the sanctity of marriage. Now, before we begin, does anyone object to these two becoming one?” 

 

Kara looks out among the audience of people and smiles before speaking, “Remember who I am. I will find you. You'll be sorry.” She threatens lightheartedly. Most of the audience laughs, knowing Kara wouldn't hurt them. 

 

Lena looks amongst the crowd and swallows. She doesn't allow her heartbeat to race. She doesn't want Kara to pick up on her nervousness. 

 

“Speak now or forever hold your peace.” The speaker says one last time, ready to continue before a head pops up. 

 

Her knees are weak. Kara locks eyes with her as she opens her mouth. She's barely speaking, but she knows Kara can hear her, loud and clear. 

 

“I can't let you marry him.”

 

Kara tunes everyone else out and listens solely to Lena’s heartbeat. It's steady. Not a single tell of nervousness. Not that she could tell of anyway. 

 

She raises a brow and urges a continuation. 

 

“I can't let you do this to yourself, Kara.” She closes, she's sure no one actually heard her besides Kara and Superman himself, with how low her voice was and how quiet she spoke. Quickly, she slid into the aisle and walking from the ceremony. 

 

Kara listens to her heartbeat again, tuning out the world, and the once steady thrum of Lena’s heartbeat is now erratic, and it's all she can hear. 

 

She swallows as she turns back to Mon-El. “W-we can continue.” She says quietly. “She didn't say anything important, just that she needed to leave.” Kara lies. 

 

She gives a quick look to Kal-El, warning him to not say a word, knowing he heard exactly what Lena had said. 

 

“Okay.” The speaker says, ready to start again. “We are gathered here today—” Kara spaces out after that. 

 

The only thing she hears is Lena’s still racing heart. She can't tune it out, no matter how hard she tries. She gives Mon-El’s hands a gentle squeeze as a few tears fall from her eyes. No one knows what those tears really mean, except her. 

 

She barely notices that Mon-El is saying his vows to her. But she doesn't pay any attention. Lena is the only one she can think about. Her heartbeat is slowly becoming quieter and Kara assumes it's because the car she's driving is slowly growing further and further from her. 

 

She closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in when she hears Mon-El stop talking.  _ This was it. _ She opens her mouth, waiting for the words to come out. Waiting for her vows to come out. 

 

But her heart betrays her when she's dropping Mon-El’s hands and looks at him, sorrow filling her eyes. “I– I am so sorry. I can't do this.” She says, hiking up her dress and running back down the aisle, the same path Lena had taken only moments ago. 

 

She ran. Not with super speed, but fast enough to make an exit quickly, finding an empty area before she leapt up, pushing off the ground and soaring into the sky, wedding dress and all, in search for Lena. 

 

\---

 

Kara looked all over the dark city. The sun had already set, and she knew Lena couldn't have gotten far. She tunes her hearing into places Lena is known to frequent, but as she nears Lena’s apartment building, she picks up the brunette’s heartbeat. It's not racing anymore, but something is off. Kara picks up her speed and soars right up to the balcony of Lena’s penthouse. She lands with a soft thud, hiking up her dress again and taking a few steps towards the woman, staring back at her with tears filling her green eyes and falling down her cheeks.  

 

“How’d you find me?” Lena questions. 

 

“Lena, you're at your home on your balcony. It wasn't hard.” Kara starts, “But I heard your heartbeat.” She stated afterwards. 

 

Lena sniffs. “Oh.” She murmurs. “I forgot you could do that.” She whispers. “You shouldn't be here. You should be getting married… to your husband…” she trails off, not looking at Kara. She knows if she looks at the blonde again, more tears would come as the blonde stood in front of her in a wedding dress. 

 

“Lena…” Kara whispers. 

 

“Don't, Kara, I don't know what I was talking about back there. Just go back and finish getting married. Forget this ever happened.” She said. 

 

“Lena I can't.” Kara states firmly. 

 

“Why, do you have eternal memory or something too?” She snaps, ending her question with a harsh laugh. 

 

“No Lena, I don't. But I can't forget this because it wouldn't have happened if there wasn't a reason.” 

 

“Sometimes things happen without a reason.” Lena shoots back, putting her walls up. 

 

“ _ Nothing  _ happens without reason.” Kara reiterates. “Now, tell me your reason.” She says. 

 

Lena still hasn't looked up at her, but she can feel Kara place a soft hand on her chin and tilt her head up so her head is facing the runaway bride now. 

 

“Look at me.” Kara whispers gently. “Tell me your reason.” She pleads. 

 

Lena looks into her soft blue eyes, filled with love and happiness and everything Kara deserved to have, but didn't because she had ruined the blonde’s special day. 

 

“What do you think the reason is,  _ Kara? _ ” She says, still in a harsh voice. It's slowly softening, but she can still see the hurt in Kara’s eyes. 

 

“I just want to hear you say it.” She pleads, knowing the answer, damn well. 

 

“You just want to hear me say it? I love you? It's the reason I couldn't be your bridesmaid and you had to ask Maggie last minute. That's what this is all about? I stand up in front of all your family and friends to tell you to not marry that– that–” she can't find a nice enough word for Mon-El, so she just gestures with her arm, “and you run after me just to hear me tell you that I'm in love with you?” She scoffs. “There! You heard me. Now go back to whatever you want to call him, Mike, Mon-El, your fiancé, whatever!” She yells, tears are falling freely from her eyes. She tries to pull away but Kara is obviously stronger than her and the blonde isn't letting her leave, hands firmly grasped around Lena’s wrists, but light enough that she's not hurting the brunette. “I'm in love with you, are you happy now? Do what you want with that information, just please leave me alone.” She insisted, trying to pull away again. 

 

“No.” Kara says softly. 

 

“No?” Lena quips, a perfectly arched brow raises. 

 

“No. I'm not leaving you.” Lena scoffs at her pretending to care. 

 

“Why do you even bother? Why do you care?” She shoots back. 

 

“Because—” Kara starts but just can't quite find her words. She’s a reporter for Rao’s sake and still can't find the words to speak with Lena. 

 

“Because  _ why? _ ” Lena sneers. 

 

“Because I'm in love with you too.” Lena balks at the confession. 

 

“I'm sure. That's exactly why you are engaged to someone else and why you insisted to have such a fast wedding. I'm  _ sure _ you're in love with me too,  _ Supergirl. _ ” Lena said harshly. 

 

Kara closes her eyes and tears slip past her lids slowly. Lena calls her supergirl when she's trying to deflect. When she's trying to build up her walls again. When she's hiding herself from everyone else. And Kara hates it. 

 

“I'm in love with you too. I was just too scared to tell you. At first, it was because I didn't know if I was actually into you, or if it was just in my head. There were a lot of mixed emotions, especially figuring out that I  _ was _ into you. Then it became that I still was hiding a whole other part of my life from you. Then it was because I didn't think you were even into me. And then it was because I thought I would be judged.” She rambles on. “I was scared to love you, because I didn't think people would accept that. I didn't think they would accept that Kara Danvers loves a woman. Or Supergirl is in love with a Luthor. I was scared of what people would think. And when Mi–Mon-El came back he was just there. And he was safe. And I didn't have to worry about what the world or press thought about us because he was the safe choice.” She stops again to take another breath, thinking carefully over her next words. “But I know he's the wrong choice. Which is why I'm standing here, on my wedding day, interrupting the whole ceremony after I threw together this last minute wedding in fear that Rhea would come after Mon-El again. In fear of actually facing my fear of admitting that I, Kara Zor-El, love you, Lena Luthor. I'm facing my fears. I need you to believe me.” 

 

The two are pulled from their moment of staring at each other when a thud is heard next to them and Kara instinctively looks up and steps between whatever was nearing them and Lena. “Mon-El what are you doing here?” 

 

“Kara, what the hell is going on? I've been calling you and waiting for you to come back. We're supposed to be getting married.” He said to her, taking a step closer. She stops him. 

 

“I can't marry you. I don't love you. I thought maybe I did a little bit, but I don't.” She says. 

 

“What do you mean? I fought my way back to you from that pod and we discovered a way for me to live on this Earth even though it's atmosphere is lined with enough lead to kill me. We figured out how to stop me from dying, together. We did it together.  _ El Mayarah _ .” He pleads. 

 

“Please don't. We are not  _ El Mayarah _ .” She tells him. “We are nothing. I don't love you. I'm in love with Lena and I was just too scared to admit it to everyone. I'm sorry I put you through all of this. I'm sorry I'm putting everyone through this, but I cannot marry you. Not when I'm in love with someone else.”

 

Mon-El just stares at Kara, hurt across his face. Kara feels guilty, but she can feel the ever-faint squeeze on her hand that Lena is giving her, reassuring her that it would be okay.  _ Hopefully _ . 

 

Mon-El gives her one last look before leaping off of the balcony and onto the streets below. 

 

Kara just stares out, her back facing Lena still, as if she's still trying to protect the woman. 

 

“I believe you.” Lena whispers. There's no trace of tears in her voice anymore, but it's still so quiet. Kara’s head whips around and she looks at the brunette before her. “I believe you. You asked me to believe you when you said you were in love with me. I believe you.” She said and before Kara could process what Lena had just said, the brunette cupped her cheeks and pulled her lips to hers, pressing her lips into soft, plush lips. 

 

Kara lifted both her hands up, one cupping the back of Lena’s neck, the other holding Lena’s waist, making sure it was pressed tightly against hers and it wasn't going anywhere.  _ She _ wasn't going anywhere. 

 

“I love you.” Kara said breathlessly as she pulled back from the kiss. She used the pad of her thumb to wipe away fallen tears off of Lena’s cheek. 

 

“Love you.” Lena repeated back, taking a step back and taking Kara’s hand, leading her towards the tall glass doors of the balcony and into the penthouse. Kara follows her, into the penthouse living room, down the hall, and finally stopping at Lena’s bedroom. Lena turns to face the blonde. “Turn around.” She says softly. 

 

Kara is hesitant but she trusts Lena, more than anyone—except maybe Alex—and turns around, feeling Lena’s cool fingertips traipse across her shoulders and back, finding the middle and grabbing the zipper of her dress, tugging it down. She unzips it all the way and helps Kara peel it away from her body before she turns Kara around and presses kisses along Kara’s lips, jaw, neck and chest. 

 

Kara puts two hands on Lena’s hips, ready to stop her when Lena steps back and turns towards her dresser. “Don't worry, I didn't intend on jumping you.” She says softly. “I'm getting you something to sleep in, here.” She says, handing Kara an old MIT shirt and a pair of silk pajama shorts. “Or you can sleep in your bra and underwear if you're comfortable with that.” She says. “It's been a long day, Kara. You need rest. We can figure out whatever this is between us, tomorrow.” She says, kissing Kara softly on the lips before crawling into her bed, hoping Kara would do the same. Kara tugs the shirt over her head, foregoing the shorts and crawls right in next to Lena, holding the brunette in her arms, pulling her close and never wanting to let go. 

 

\---

 

Lena wakes the next morning to an empty bed and she sits up, thinking maybe it had all been a dream, but she spots the crumpled wedding dress on the floor near the dresser and her heart stops. She's about to cry when she spots a note sitting atop the nightstand and picks it up, reading Kara’s writing. 

 

_ Went to find Alex and my phone. I didn't want her to worry. Text me when you're awake. Love you.  _

 

Her smile returns and she picks up her phone, opening her texts and types out a quick note. 

 

**_Lena:_ ** _ got ur note. Tell Alex I'm sorry. See u later? Love you  _

 

She waits and hears the chime signaling a text and she opens her phone again reading the response. 

 

**_Kara:_ ** _ love you too be home in like an hour with breakfast _

 

_ Home _ . Lena likes the sound of that. She doesn't know what this—her and Kara’s—relationship entails, or  has in store for them in the future, but she's going to put all of herself into it because she loves Kara and Kara seemed to love her too. 

 

\---

 

Kara knocks harshly on Alex and Maggie’s apartment door until Maggie whips it open and Kara comes less than an inch away from knocking the short woman in the face on accident with her incessant knocking. 

 

“Hey Little Danvers.” She greets and Alex comes barreling around the corner. 

 

“Kara, we were worried sick!” She cried out. “Where were you? Are you hurt? Are you okay? What happened? You just left!” She asked, accused and check her sister over for any sign of harm. 

 

“I–I'm fine. I'm better than ever actually.” She says softly. “I came to get my phone. I know you probably have it from the venue.” She says, pushing off the truth. 

 

“C’mon, you run out of your wedding and all we get is a ‘I'm fine can I have my phone back?’ Little Danvers, I'm hurt that you won't tell me. But please tell your sister, she's not even thirty and she almost had two heart attacks yesterday.” Maggie pleads. 

 

Kara turns her back on the two, walking towards the island counter and takes a seat on a stool. Alex follows her, and hands her her phone, but when Kara accepts it and turns to face her sister and Maggie, Maggie isn't to be seen, only retreating back to their room to give the two sisters privacy. “Lena and I admitted our feelings for each other.” She quickly taps out a response to Lena’s text she sees light up her phone as she hears commotion down the hall. 

 

“Finally!” She can hear Maggie yell from the other room, along with the sound of socks running against tile. “You owe me fifty bucks and a month of using your cool gun.” Maggie says to Alex, pointing a finger at the taller woman. 

 

Kara sighs. “How’d she win that bet?” Kara asks, knowing that Maggie just loved to bet on any and everything and sometimes even she would get in on the pool. 

 

“She bet me fifty bucks that you and Lena had feelings for each other and then I bet her another fifty that someone would object at the wedding. She upped the ante and bet me a month’s use of my alien ray gun that it would be Lena objecting. I honestly thought I was going to win that part of our bet. I thought if anyone it would be mom.” Alex snorts. 

 

Kara shakes her head with a smile on her face. “You really love her don't you?” Alex says realizing Kara’s feelings for the Luthor. The blonde nods. “Well, get out of here then and go see your girl.” Alex urges her. 

 

“Yeah, Little Danvers, get that girl. Have  _ fun _ .” Maggie teases and Alex swats at her playfully. 

 

\---

 

Kara returns to the penthouse just a few minutes past the hour she said she would be back by and knocks on the door. Lena let's her in and helps her take the bags of food from her, setting them on the counter. 

 

“We need to talk about us.” She says, ripping off the bandaid and Kara nods. 

 

“I'm in this. I'm all in. There's no one foot in the door and the other out. I love you and I want to make this work. I want to marry you some day. I want to have a family with you someday, with kids, lots of kids and a dog or a cat or, or, I don't even know, but I'm in this if you are.” She rambles. 

 

Lena smiles. “Maybe we can start with the dog first.” She says, cupping Kara's cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss. “I'm all in too. Together.  _ El Mayarah. _ ” She says and Kara's breath hitches in her throat. 

 

“ _ El Mayarah. _ ” Kara repeats. “Love you, Lena Luthor.” She says in between kisses. 

 

“I love you, Kara Zor-El” 

**Author's Note:**

> Who would stand up at the other’s wedding and say they object?
> 
> Or
> 
> Kara is marrying Mon-El and when the speaker asks the audience if anyone who objects to speak now. Lena stands up and tells Kara she can't do this and then walks away. Kara disregards all her powers, tells Mon-El she's sorry and runs after Lena, crying, but Lena is slipping away.


End file.
